List of Minor Characters
This page contains a list of minor characters in the Gungrave video game and anime series. Mickey Mickey is a member of Millennion who runs a slaughterhouse under the organization. Grave attacks the slaughterhouse, prompting Mickey to set Orgmen and other hitmen on him and run away. Grave kills Mickey's numerous subordinates before cornering and finally killing the small time hitman. Jolice, Kenny, and Nathan Jolice, Kenny, and Nathan were Brandon Heat and Harry McDowell's three friends who were a part of their street gang in Desolation Alley. Jolice was a cook who prepared meals for the gang, Kenny was a boy who used a toy gun to rob various people in his neighborhood, and Nathan was a brawler who fought with Brandon and Harry against their enemies. One day, Kenny stole a precious jewel from the wife of a well-connected crime lord, leading to his capture, and Harry's attempt to bail his friend out, with Brandon and Nathan tagging along. Harry returns the jewel for Kenny and offers himself for service as additional compensation, only to be dismissed and leading to all four of them being roughed up by the lady's subordinates. Some hours earlier, Mad Dog Ladd had walked into Jolice's kitchen and killed the cook with a single shot to the head. The other four members of the gang return to find Jolice murdered and go into hiding to avoid Mad Dog, although Harry is at one point sold out by Scott the Snitch. Later when the gang confront Mad Dog, Kenny is quickly killed by Mad Dog. Nathan draws Kenny's gun on Ladd attempts to fire, only to realize that it was a toy, and is also killed. The deaths of the three friends, along with that of Maria's uncle Jester, are used by Harry as justification for killing Deed after Ladd's death. Brandon and Harry bury their three friends under a tree in Desolation Alley after the ordeal, Harry promising that the two will reach the top for their deceased friends. However, eight years later and after the two have become veteran members of the Family in Big Daddy's Millennion, when Brandon brings them up in conversation, Harry has forgotten them and has to be reminded of his old friends. Harry offers to buy respectable graves and even the entire cemetery for them, but Brandon states that he wants to build the graves himself and begins gathering nearby stones to build respectable grave markers. Thirteen years after Brandon's death and necrolization, Grave, acting on residual memories, returns to their graves, and picks up a boulder to mark one of their graves. After killing the Orgmen sent to kill Mika, Grave crouches at their graves in pain as his memories of his old friends resurface. The graves of Jolice, Kenny, and Nathan are joined by the graves of Big Daddy, Maria Asagi, Mr. Tokioka, Gary and Widge, and Dr. Tokioka. Jolice's chalk outlines are still visible in his restaurant in Desolation Alley twenty-one years after his death. The gang's old hideout is finally destroyed by a grenade thrown by Harry's insurgent executives. Deed Deed was the cowardly leader of a street gang in Desolation Alley and a rival to Brandon and Harry's gang. In one rumble against Brandon and Harry, with the rest of his subordinates outmatched, Deed attempts to turn the odds in his favor with a toy gun, but is stared down by Brandon, who beats up Deed. Nathan takes the gun, only to realize that it was a toy. Deed's older brother Mad Dog Ladd returns one day and becomes disgusted at Deed's cowardice, paying back his younger brother's rivals by shooting their cook. Prompted by his older brother to himself kill his enemy, Deed tails Brandon and attempts to attack the latter with a gun, but has the gun knocked out of his hand by Jester, who scares him away with misdirected shots. Deed retreats to his car and drives away. After his older brother's death, Deed is cornered by a vengeful Harry and Brandon, Harry holding him at gunpoint. Harry dismisses Deed's pleas of innocence and kills him with a shot to the head. Scott the Snitch Scott the Snitch was a shady information broker who set up Brandon Heat and Harry McDowell's gang, ultimately resulting in the deaths of their friends Jolice, Kenny, and Nathan at the hands of Mad Dog Ladd. After Ladd's death at the hands of Bear Walken, and Deed's at the hands of Harry, the two confront Scott in a back alley and beat him up out of revenge for his betrayal. In his old age, thirteen years after Harry replaced Big Daddy as the boss of Millennion and twenty one years after his fateful confrontation, the elderly Scott meets with Mika Asagi without knowing of her relation to Big Daddy and discloses information about Harry McDowell and his Big Four to her. However, Scott's dangerous profession catches up with him and he is killed that night by agents from Millennion. Mr. Tokioka Mr. Tokioka is Dr. Tokioka's brother and Big Daddy's butler. He greets Brandon when the youth goes to Big Daddy's mansion to visit Maria. Eight years later, Mr. Tokioka is tasked with keeping Maria safe as she goes into hiding following Harry's rise to the top of Millennion. He is later asked by his brother to send a message to Big Daddy informing him that Brandon Heat is alive. Tokioka later arrives with Big Daddy as the latter meets Brandon's necrolyzed, though asleep, body. Another thirteen years later, Tokioka is ordered by Maria to protect Mika at all costs, even at the expense of her own life. Tokioka knocks out several hitmen with his martial abilities and drives Mika as close as he could to his brother's address before being intercepted by an Orgman. Tokioka restrains the Orgman and begs Mika to run and deliver the case containing the Cerberus Left and Right Heads before the Orgman breaks the hold, throws him against a wall, and crushes his head. Overkill The Overkills are Bear Walken's personal squad of hitmen, numbering twelve in total. They are first seen barraging the necrolized Blood War with gunfire when the latter holds Brandon, Harry, Lee, and Bunji at gunpoint. Thirteen years later, Bear still retains his Overkills, but prevents even a single one of them from becoming Orgmen. They are personally disbanded by Bear shortly before his fight with Grave, but they band together again to respect his last wishes by protecting Harry and Sherry. The Overkills are finally wiped out by gunfire and rocket launchers from the insurgent executives' subordinates. True Grave True Grave was the hit squad started by Brandon Heat and Bunji Kugashira. Most of the hitmen look up to Brandon not only for his ability but also for his willingness to aid the members of his squad financially if need be. The members of True Grave are less accepting of news of Brandon's betrayal than Bunji is, questioning Bunji on the veracity of the incident and objecting to Bunji's ruthless assassination tactics after the latter assumes control of True Grave. Bunji then proceeds to rename True Grave the "Kugashira Group". The members of the newly christened Kugashira Group are presumably wiped out by Bunji himself over the course of the next thirteen years, as Bunji is said to prefer working alone and indiscriminately kills the people he works with out of disdain for their perceived incompetence. Alzack Tino Alzack Tino is a veteran member of Big Daddy's Family in Millennion. He is selected by Big Daddy to succeed him when the boss is wary of Harry's ambition and power and penchant for secrets. Tino reacts with surprise and fear upon seeing Harry being the only one clapping at his elevation to Boss of Millennion, the applause later extending to the other members of the Family. Tino's leadership was not meant to last: he is sent to the hospital after an attack orchestrated by Harry and dies there. Biscoe Biscoe is a veteran member of Big Daddy's Family in Millennion, and is characterized by his scruffy beard. Initially one of the elite members of the Family who was wary of Harry's rise to the top and had the potential to oppose him, Biscoe is brought around to reluctantly support Harry after Harry gives his wife and daughter presents, revealing that he knew the location of Biscoe's house even when no other member of the organization did and was thus free to carry out any threat he saw fit. Thirteen years later, Biscoe is seen in the emergency meeting with Harry and other executives, witnessing six other executives declare opposition to Harry and promptly be gunned down by an Orgman. Harry tells Biscoe that he will announce his new replacements in the Big Four through him after he has decided his replacements. After Bear's death, Biscoe is seen leading the other executives, with Norton as his second in command, in a secret meeting to assassinate Harry. He instructs the other executives not to go after Grave as they plot Harry's assassination, wondering if that is what Big Daddy would have instructed them to do. Harry's assassination proceeds, but in a strange turn of events, Biscoe hears that Grave was protecting Harry. Mika begs him to call off the attack as they would harm Grave but Biscoe stands firm on the matter in order to ensure Harry's death. However, seeing Mika running towards Grave, Biscoe offers her a ride to get to Grave. Biscoe presumably leads Millennion after Harry's death. References Category:Characters